thelionkingfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
У нас один прайд
У нас один прайд '(англ. Of the Same Pride) - песня из эпизода «Путешествие на Земли прайда» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». В этой песне Кайон и Рани раскрывают свои чувства друг к другу о взаимной любви. Слова На русском Первый куплет: 'Рани: Мы с тобой похожи Хоть ты совсем другой Кайон: Почему я таю, услышав голос твой? Рани: Я словно отражение В глубине твоих глаз Кайон: Чувство притяжения Кайон и Рани: Есть теперь у нас Припев: Кайон и Рани: Это чувство мне так ново Его не унять Тобой я очарован Не хочу скрывать Понимаешь с полуслова Нам нечего решать Потому что на двоих у нас один прайд Второй куплет: Кайон: Став смелей и старше Когда тебя узнал Рани: За спиною вечность, наш новый день настал Кайон: С тобой легко общаться Рани: Скучать нам не пришлось Кайон: Не хочу прощаться Рани: Всё только началось Припев: Кайон и Рани: Это чувство мне так ново Его не унять Тобой я очарован Не хочу скрывать Понимаешь с полуслова Нам нечего решать Потому что на двоих у нас один прайд 3 куплет: Рани: Тебя сильнее нет - ты истинный вожак Кайон: Ты терпелива, я не сумел бы так Рани: За это время смогла я всё понять Лишь с тобой смогу легко я краем управлять Припев: Кайон и Рани: Это чувство мне так ново Его не унять Тобой я очарован Не хочу скрывать Понимаешь с полуслова Нам нечего решать Кайон: Потому что на двоих Рани: Потому что на двоих Кайон и Рани: У нас один прайд На английском Rani: How are we so different and still so much the same? Kion: Why do I start smilin', when I hear your name? Rani: At times I think you could be A reflection of me Kion: Still there's something deeper Kion and Rani: More than what we see There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside A feeling that's been growing now we just can't hide It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide 'Cause when I'm with you it's clear we're of the same pride Kion: Seems like I have grown up So much since I met you Rani: Like it's been forever But, everyday is new Kion: We had some great adventures Rani: 'We also had some fun Kion: Shame to think it's ending Rani: Or, has it just begun? Kion and Rani: There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside A feeling that's been growing now we just can't hide It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide 'Cause when I'm with you it's clear we're of the same pride Rani: You have the energy and drive to take command Kion: You have the patience I always wish I had Rani: Working together I finally understand Having you here by my side will help me rule this land Kion and Rani: There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside A feeling that's been growing now we just can't hide It's a feeling somehow knowing there's nothing to decide Kion: 'Cause when I'm with you, it's clear Rani: 'Cause when I'm with you, it's clear Kion and Rani: We're of the same pride Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва»